Four Days of Valentines
by NegroLeo
Summary: Tucker hates Valentines Day. He has since he was a kid. Can a certain "secret" admirer change his mind? Four days of presents, surprises, and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hey everyone -sees glares- I know I'm supposed to be working on "Return" however! I have been in a slump trying to write my first novel. Any pointers would be appreciated. Anyway I decided to write this short little series about my favorite Danny Phantom couple. Enjoy.

 _ **Courtship: Day 1**_

Tucker let out a long sigh as he walked through the hallway avoiding the other students as they rushed passed him. Why was he so depressed? The answer could have been seen everywhere.

Red, white, and pink hearts hung from the ceiling.

Cherubs were pasted on lockers.

If that weren't enough the giant banner at the entrance was a dead give away.

 **HAPPY VALENTINES STUDENTS!**

Yes that dreaded time had come again. It was the one day a year boys prayed to get candy from their crushes, and girls went out of their way to confess. Even though it was still four days away everyone was excited. Girls could be seen in clusters sharing baking secrets with each other. Boys bragged to their friends about the amount of chocolate they were sure to receive. All in all the buzz in the hallways was a happy one.

Which only made Tuckers mood worse.

Hefting his bag higher on his shoulder Tucker stalked to his locker. He hated Valentines day. In all of his sixteen years the only chocolate he ever got was from his mom. Sure he'd had crushes and a few girls liked him in middle school. When it came down to it though all his crushes gave chocolate to other people and the girls who liked him usually moved away before the dreaded day.

Heck Danny, who was just as unpopular as him, got chocolates from girls. They were usually from ghost girls (excluding Sam) and the chocolate tried to eat him more then once. Still it's the thought that counted.

Reaching his locker Tucker let out another sigh.

Just once couldn't he get some chocolate from someone who cared about him?

And not obligatory chocolate either.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of the thought he twirled in his locker com pulling the door open with more strength then usual. All at once the scent of flowers hit him. Tucker blinked once. Then twice. There was no way his locker was crammed full of cherry blossoms. The chatter of the hallways dimmed slightly as the flowers began to fall out onto the floor around him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He muttered still staring at the flowers.

Looking closer he noticed a blaze of white among the pink. Reaching into his locker he dug around in the flowers until his hand met something. Pulling it out he saw it was a card. Flipping it over he read the thinly scrawled words blushing slightly when he finished.

 **To my love,**

 **A flower like you is hard to find.**

 **Each day you invade my mind.**

 **If only if I could express my love.**

 **Your heart would soar like a dove.**

 **Happy Valentines Day.**

Tucker stared between the flowers and the card trying to wrap his mind around everything. Someone. He had no idea who. Left him these flowers for Valentines Day? His face heated up even worse.

Okay so maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

Author: Alright there is the first chapter. Lol. I thought roses would be too cliche so I went with cherry blossoms. Oh and the cheezy poem, well let's just say our admirer had a little help from a certain ghost writer. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hello everyone! -bows like game show host- I welcome you to another chapter of -crowd joins in- FOUR DAYS OF VALENTINES! Thank you thank you. Now you know him you love him welcome our special guest TUCKER! -crowd appauds-

Tucker: Hey everyone.

Author:Now Tucker why don't you tell the good people how you feel about your secret admirer?

Tucker: -blushes- I don't know what to say.

Author: Awww isn't he cute folks well I can't wait to find out what is in store for our contestant this week.

 _ **Courtship: Day 1 Part 2**_

"I'm telling you guys I have no idea who did it." Tucker sighed into his earpiece.

All day all anyone could talk about was the "flower incident" as Tucker referred to it as. Don't get him wrong he was flattered. Incredibly so. The whole thing left him confused to astronomical levels.

One: he didn't know who did it.

Two: he didn't know why they did it (besides the obvious valentines thing)

and Three: the whole thing was giving him a headache trying to figure out the answers to the first two.

" _Come on you have to at least have some theories about who it is,"_ Sam's voice said over the link.

Currently the three were patrolling. Nothing out of the ordinary there. The only problem was they wouldn't leave him alone. All day they asked questions. And all day he'd told them he had no idea. Some part of him wished the whole thing hadn't happened so he would be able to get some peace right now.

"I don't. Look can we drop it? Let's just finish already some of us do what to get into a good college after graduation." He growled testily.

" _ **Aw don't be like that man. "**_ Danny whined.

"I'm serious, I already told you guys a hundred times I don't have any idea. Maybe those flowers weren't even meant for me." Tucker sighed.

" _They were in your locker weren't they?"_ Sam asked.

"Whoever it was could have gotten the wrong locker," Tucker explained though it made him grumpy to say it, "Look I'm heading in early doesn't look like any ghosts are really out tonight anyway."

" _ **Okay man see you tomorrow."**_ Danny replied before he cut the link.

" _Night Tuck."_ Sam said before her line too went dead.

With a heavy sigh Tucker took off his earpiece and started riding home. His parents were out on a date so there really wasn't anyone to greet him when he walked through the front door. Dropping his helmet and backpack on the ground he went to the kitchen to pull out the meal his mom had left for him. Popping it in the mircowave he dragged himself up the stairs throwing open his bedroom door without a care.

"Man sometimes I wish I could go back in time." He muttered thinking over his day.

He was about to plop down on his bed when he realized there was something on it already. A present sat in the middle of the green comforter. It was wrapped in white paper with little computers on it with a giant green bow on top.

Seeing it Tucker felt a shiver run through his body. Someone had been in his house. Grabbing a baseball bat (his dad bought it when he was five before he realized his son wasn't going to be a jock) and hefted it up. Slowly he went from room to room, making sure the intruder was no longer there, before going back upstairs.

"Okay so this day just got majorly weird." He remarked as he set the bat aside for now.

Looking the box over he considered asking Danny to come over and check to see if it was a bomb. Shaking his head at the thought he cautiously picked it up and pulled the bow loose. Closing one eye he carefully opened the top flinching on reflex in case anything jumped out. When nothing did he looked inside.

The most beautiful watch he'd ever seen was nestled in it wrapped with a small piece of velvet. It wasn't that it was covered in gold or anything. The watch had a large screen that was attached to many cords and wires that ran through the see through metal. It was a beautiful piece of technology.

"WOW," he breathed.

As he pulled it out he noticed the card taped to the bottom. Tugging it loose he smiled at the now familiar writing.

To my love,

Rose are red.

Violets are blue.

Data streams are beautiful.

And so are you.

Tucker felt a blush rise over his face again. Taking the watch he gently placed it on his wrist smiling wider when it fit perfectly.

Author: Ya gotta love show biz people. Sorry this was kind explanatory. However this will steadily progress from here on out. Sorry it's out of season but eh inspiration strikes at the oddest times.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Okay so late at night. Short chap. More tomorrow. Sleeeeeeeeeeep

 _ **Courtship : Day 2 Part 1**_

Tucker shouldn't have been surprised by the gift bag waiting on his desk. Really after last night it almost seemed laughable to him how easy it would be for his "admirer" to slip something into the school. Walking over he picked it up catching the unmistakable scent of something sweet. He was about to look inside when Sam and Danny walked into the room. Of course they zeroed in on him in a second.

"Hey man! That from "them"?" Danny asked tilting his head to the side questioningly at the gift.

"Yeah I think so. You wanna see the one I got last night?" Tucker asked flashing his wrist at his two friends.

Of course they oohed and ahhed over it just like he knew they would. After his initial surprise last night he'd run tests on the watch making a list of what it could do. After an hour he figured out that it would have been easier to make a list of what it **couldn't** do.

"I get wifi, I can play video games, youtube, movies. You name it." Tucker boasted as Sam pouted slightly.

"You're so lucky I wish I had a secret admirer to send me cool things." She said jokingly.

"HEY! You don't need a secret admirer I just got you those forever roses from the ghost zone last week." Danny pouted looking out.

"And I love them, you are a wonderful boyfriend." Sam replied kissing Danny on the cheek.

Tucker smiled at the interaction before remembering his present. Reaching over he lifted the bag up and peered inside.

Of course.

It simply wouldn't be Valentines without chocolate. Pulling a piece out he smiled at the fact they were made into tiny robot shapes. Taking a bite he moaned slightly at the rich taste. Not too sweet, but not bitter. He loved it!

Chewing on the rest of the piece he ruffled around in the bag pulling out the card with a triumphant smile. If it was possible this one was even cheesier than the first two had.

 _ **TO my love,**_

 _ **Your smile is sweeter than sugar.**_

 _ **You laugh smoother then honey.**_

 _ **As beautiful as an angel.**_

 _ **You are perfect.**_

Tucker snorted a little before tucking the poem away. It didn't rhyme and it made him feel like a girl but he loved it anyway. He was about to pull out another chocolate when the bag was snatched off his desk. Looking up into the disapproving eyes of Mr. Lancer he shrunk a little.

"Food is not permitted in my classroom Mr. Foley. See me after class." He said sternly before he walked away.

As the rest of the class tittered Tucker simply pulled out his textbook and hid behind it. When he looked again Sam sent him a sympathetic look while Danny was trying not to laugh. Letting out a short sigh he could only feel disappointed that he didn't get to eat more of the chocolate.

Author: And there we have it. Ugh. I ran out of poem ideas. HELP! … -falls asleep-


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Love the response I've been getting for this story. Lol, makes me sad to say it's going to end soon. Le sigh …. anyway today's poem comes courtesy of _**Ella Le Hissy**_ __. You have my personal thanks. Anyway time to start the chap!

 _ **Courtship: Day 2 Part 2**_

When lunch time came around Tucker wasn't really in the mood to eat. After getting lectured by Lancer for a good twenty minutes he had to run to his next class. Unfortunately he had the misfortune to run in Dash. A minute later he was walking away without his lunch money and a sore arm. Needless to say he'd been late for class and gotten a detention. And today seemed to have so much promise this morning.

"You're not eating Tuck?" Danny asked as he and Sam sat down with their trays.

"No Jock-brains over there thought he needed my lunch money more than I did." Tucker replied bitterly.

"You can have a bite of my recycled vegetable and wheatgrass stew if you want." Sam offered holding out her spoon.

Tucker glanced at the mud colored muck and actually considered it for a moment. Thankfully he was saved from taking a bite by the sound of tires slamming in front of the school. Everyone turned to look at the pizza truck that did a couple doughnuts before finally coming to a stop. As they watched a delivery guy stepped out carrying one of the biggest pizza boxes he'd ever seen.

"Dang that box is huge." Danny commented as they guy started for the school.

"Who do you think it's for?" Tucker asked his stomach growling in jealousy of that person.

After a second they both turned to look at Sam. The only rich one in their group.

"Hey it wasn't me! You know I only eat pizza if it comes from my favorite place downtown and they don't deliver." She replied defensively.

"Then who-" Danny started to ask.

"Is there a um...Tucker Foley here?!" The pizza guy yelled as he stormed into the lunch room.

All eyes now turned to him as he stood there dumbfounded.

"Yeah he's right here!" Danny shouted back causing Tucker to jump.

"What are you doing man?! That could be a prank pizza for all we know." Tucker whispered heatedly as the guy approached.

"Or it could be from your admirer who wants you to eat today." Danny replied with a roll of his eyes.

The delivery guy set the pizza down on their lunch table with a thud smiling at Tucker as he fiddled with his notepad.

"Alright I need you to sign here and here. NO worries the pizza's paid for." The guy said noticing the worry in Tucker's eyes.

"Do you know who paid for it?" Tucker asked as he signed.

"Nope just called in the order and paid for the pizza. Oh wait! He did have something he wanted me to do." The guy snapped his fingers after taking the notepad back.

Digging around in his pockets for a second the guy looked determined before pulling out a wadded piece of paper with a triumphant look on his face. After clearing his throat for a second he got down on one knee in front of Tucker.

"To my love," he recited as he read off the paper,"

 _ **See you everywhere**_

 _ **My circuits going haywire**_

 _ **My spirit longs for you.**_

 _ **Do you feel the same?**_

 _ **Does your heart flutter like mine?**_

 _ **I truly hope so."**_

When he finished Tucker was blushing terribly. Danny was trying hard not to laugh at him. And Sam was sighing like a girl from a teenage romance movie (not that he would ever tell her that). When the guy stood up he held out his hand for a tip, thankfully Sam covered for him this time, before leaving.

Once he was gone Tucker stared at the box in front of him. Gathering his courage, and with some prompting from Danny, he flipped open the top. In front of him was the largest, cheeseiest, meat lovers pizza he had ever seen. It was perfect. Miles upon miles of pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and ham made his mouth water.

Whoever his admirer was they knew him too well. By the time the bell rang again the pizza was gone demolished between him and Danny. It was one of the best gifts he had ever gotten.

Author: Lol this might not seem romantic to some people but I would love it! Your favorite meal delivered free of charge with a poem. -sighs- Well now I'm hungry. Time to hunt! See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Hey everyone love the feedback I've been getting lol. Some of you have wondered who Tucker's admirer is, while others know. I ask that no one say his name in the reviews until the story is done. Thank you. -drum roll- Now on with the show!

 _ **Courtship: Day 3 Part 1**_

Danny and Tucker sat nearly nose to nose with Sam's big screen as they played the latest gift from him admirer. They'd been spending the day at Sam's, since she had the biggest place and a home movie theater. Tucker had been a little bummed when they first arrived. The reason?

NO gifts.

NO note.

NO nothing.

It was like his admirer had completely forgotten about him. Someone else might say he was being a little selfish and greedy hoping for more gifts. But it wasn't that. It was the fact that someone out there thought he was important. Important enough to learn his favorite food. Important enough to spend money on him. That's what got him through the day when he was getting shoved into lockers and lectured by teachers.

Today though with no indication his admirer was still around a huge dark cloud had hung over his head all day. His friends had noticed and tried to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work. Which is why they were over at Sam's in the first place.

" _Come on Tuck pick out a movie and we can order pizza." Sam tried as he flopped down on one of her chairs._

" _Whatever." Was his reply._

" _Dude just because they didn't send you anything isn't the end of the world." Danny scoffed at his friends attitude._

 _Tucker just glared at him from where he was laying._

" _That's because you've had someone who liked you before. This is all new to me. I've never had someone care about me like this before." He confessed._

 _Sam and Danny traded looks before Danny moved to pick out a movie. Tucker couldn't be bother to care. They were halfway into their movie (something about war or something else) when Sam's mom came down the stairs a small poorly wrapped box in her hands._

" _Sam do you have any idea where this came from?" She asked shaking it slightly, "I found it just sitting on our doorstep."_

 _Tucker didn't want to saying anything afraid that he was wrong. Sam seemed to catch his vibe because she stood up and hurriedly rushed over to take the box._

" _Oh it's just from this girl at school. She's really shy and we're working on this project together." Sam lied hiding the box behind her back._

" _Oh well maybe you should invite her over next time I do wish you had more girl friends." Her mother sighed._

" _I'll do that thanks for bringing it down. Bye." Sam rushed setting the box down before she pushed her mom out of the room._

 _While she was gone Tucker rushed over to the box throwing it open without a care. Inside nestled among a heap ton of packaging peanuts were two cd's. Pulling one out he blushed at the familiar handwriting scrawled across it._

 _ **For my love,**_

 _ **PLAY ME.**_

 _That's all it said but he happily obliged rushing over to the dvd player and pulling the current movie out. Carefully he slid the disk out taking great pains to make sure it didn't get damaged or anything. As it slid back into the player Sam walked back down the stairs with a sigh. Her eyes went wide however when a deep mellow voice started vibrating through the basement._

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _That, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _Thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)_

 _La la la la la la la la lo-ud_

 _So, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _But maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

 _When the song ended Tucker was embarrassed to note he had tears in his eyes. Looking back at his friends he scowled when he saw the sappy looks they were giving him. Quickly he pulled the disk out vowing later to install it onto all of his devices. That song was the best gift so far._

" _HOLY HELL! It's a copy of_ _ **DOOMINATOR 6!**_ _" Danny yelled loudly._

 _Tucker blinked._

 _That game didn't come out for another six months. As awesome as that mere fact was he still preferred the song in his hands._

 _That didn't mean he turned down Danny's wish to play._

"Man you're admirer is the best." Danny sighed as they died once again.

"Yeah I'm lucky to have them." Tucker replied snagging himself a piece of pizza.

One thought was bothering him though. One he didn't share with the other two.

What was going to happen when Valentines Day was over?

Author: And I'm going to leave it there. Yes I know you all hate me lol. NO poem this time but a song, whose rights go to the singer. Lol hoped you enjoyed now I gotta go think of what else I can do for Tucker. NIGHT!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Hey everyone sorry I didn't post yesterday. I took the day off cause it was my birthday lol. Anyway I was gonna wait for some more feedback on the story but I thought that it wasn't fair so here's the next one.

 _ **Courtship: Day 3 Part 2**_

When Tucker woke up for the third time that night he decided enough was enough. Every time he close his eyes he had nightmares. About what you may ask? Well in each one he met his admirer only to have them say one of the following.

" _I was just messing with you who could ever love someone like you?"_

" _I found someone else who is worth so much more then you."_

Or the real kicker

 _3\. "As if I could ever get serious with someone as worthless and ugly as you."_

Running a hand over his face Tucker did his best to push those thoughts out of his mind. Sure he liked the presents. Sure he was falling for their sender. He just didn't want to think about what came after. He'd never been in a serious relationship before, not one that last more than a week anyway.

Tucking his knees under his chest he swallowed his fear. He wanted to meet his admirer. To know what kind of person they were. With Valentine's Day officially he was sure he was going to find out everything he wanted to know.

That's what scared him. What if it was a joke? What if they were someone he hated? How was he supposed to respond?

"Ugh just let it go Tucker." He mumbled to himself, "Figure it out in the morning."

With that he tried to roll back under the covers and go to sleep. Only this time it wasn't his thoughts keeping him awake. It was a light. A very BRIGHT light. Growling he threw the covers aside and got up. The light was coming from behind his curtains. As he approached the window the light changed colors making him slightly confused.

Opening his curtain he blinked a couple times at the bright lights now shining in his face. ONce his eyes adjusted to the light he looked again and found himself blinking all over again. Okay he had to figure this puzzle out now because this person really really cared about him. They had written in christmas lights on the billboard across from his window.

 **I 3 Tucker**

Blushing he shook his head even as a smile spread across his face. If he hadn't fallen for them already he was sure this would have done it.

Author: Short one I know but I wanna get right into the final two chapters. Lol. Sorry it wasn't more.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Lol hey everyone. Sorry for the lateish update I was working on my costume for a con. But you probably don't wanna hear about me you wanna know who Tucker's secret admirer is.

Tucker: Everyone does! Danny and Sam won't stop bugging me about it.

Sam: It's true.

Author: Well then I have no time to waste. Enjoy the final Chapter of -drum roll-

Everyone: Four Days of Valentines!

 _ **Valentines Day**_

When Tucker arrived at school the next day his mind was too preoccupied to notice the crowds of people lingering in the halls. He headed straight for his locker ignoring the growing number of couples and the scent of chocolate in the air. He couldn't ignore it however when three boxes were shoved in his face.

"PLEASE ACCEPT THIS!" The three girls all shouted at once.

Tucker although stunned looked around for the person they were giving the chocolate too. When he didn't see any more eligible bachelors he pointed at himself stupidly.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes, please accept this chocolate. We've liked you for a long time. You're cool. smart, and really cute." The first girl said while the other two nodded.

Tucker just stood there gobsmacked. He was getting chocolates. From girls! Who LIKED him! He did the only thing he could with his brain fried from the situation he was in.

"Uh sure?" He said hesitantly.

The girls whooped before dumping the boxes in his hands before running away giggling. For a moment he stood there unaware of the burning gaze that was directed his way. When his brain started again he looked at the boxes in his hands and let out a sigh. He shouldn't have accepted them. He didn't know those girls. He didn't like them. But the deed was already done so he loaded the chocolate in his bag and started walking again.

From the shadows a low growl could be heard. How dares those wenches give chocolate to his intended. He was about to leave and go hunt said wenches down when a conversation caught his attention.

"That is the ultimate way to propose!" One girl squealed.

"I know! I can't believe it. A white suit. A bouquet of red roses! If that really happened in real life it would be like prince charming finding cinderella." The second girl sighed.

 _Hmmm._

Tucker sighed as he sat through class. It seemed as if love were truly in the air today. He'd got three more chocolates in first period. Five in second. And one from his teacher. Although everyone got chocolate from that teacher so that one really didn't count. He couldn't explain the others though. Danny was jealous, (until Sam gave him some chocolate) but Tucker didn't feel lucky. His admirer hadn't shown up all day.

He would've known.

Leaning onto one hand he counted down the seconds until the day was over. Looking outside quickly he wished he we a dozen miles away.

"Who is that?!" Someone shouted pointing out the window.

Everyone turned and looked where the person was pointing. A figure dressed in all white was marching up the school steps the biggest bouquet of roses in his hands. Everyone clammered to the window except Tucker who was still moping.

A moment later the door opened revealing the figure from before. His hair was a bleach white that draped down his back. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses that made quick work of glancing around the room. When they landed on Tucker they seemed to glow slightly.

"May I ask what business you have here?" Mr. Lancer spoke up annoyed when he received no reply.

Instead the man walked over to his intended and got down on one knee holding the roses out in front of him.

Tucker to say the least was stunned out of his mind. By the display and the person before him.

"Technus?" He whispered in awe.

"Tucker Foley, I the incredibly Handsome and Smart Technus wish to know if you will be my mate." Technus spouted with a giant grin on his face.

Tucker glanced at his friends in shock, noting the way Sam was forcibly restraining Danny from getting up. He glanced around the room noting a few expectant and eager faces on a few girls (fangirls *cough*) before settling back on the man in front of him. Who was now holding out a thin golden band.

There was really only one answer to that question. Too bad he had one of his own.

"What took you so long to ask? We've been dating for a year already." He sighed although there was a smile on his face.

"I wanted to be sure the time was perfect. Because you only deserve the best." Technus replied with a smug grin of his own.

"You didn't have to go to all this. I thought I was falling for someone else you know."

Technus only rolled his eyes before leaning forward and kissing his mate.

He already knew the answer anyway.

Author: Surprise! Lol bet none of you were expecting that! Ha! Got you again! Anyways thanks for everyone who hung on with me through this I will update RETURN soon. Until then!


End file.
